highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:KQ Earth Timeline
I might try to cobble together a 25 year version of this. Although placement of KQ8 becomes even more problematic. Assuming it is located between 3-5 years after KQ7 or up to 30 years after KQ1 (this timeline assumes it is 3 years after KQ7 in order to keep it within the 25 year range, but in the 25 annivesary timeline KQ8 is the first game to break past the 25th year mark).Baggins (talk) 16:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) 25 year timeline Still a work in progress. But here is the 25 year timeline. I kept essentially the same (only moved the date of KQ1 three years back so that there is a 25 year anniversary, the other one only goes up to about 22 years.) The date of birth must be at 5 years after KQ1 (in the original timeline places the birth about 2 years after KQ1). This only causes issues with placement of KQ2 (different sources placed it in different spots) Other than that the only other dates that had to be shifted were any tied to KQ1 manual (and Graham's birthdate). Other than that Graham's age had to be recalculated. I will still have to check a few other things. Moving KQ1 a full twenty five years back from KQ6 (rather than 22 years) essentially makes KQ8 set c. 28 years after KQ1 (but it could be as much as 30 give or take but doing it this way avoids any confusing shifting of more dates, and more or less keeps it close to the 20 or 25 year range used by the original timeline). Also makes it easier ot combine them into one timeline (rather than 2) if someone wants to color code the differences (in particular the wedding dates, birth dates and shift of KQ1 material). As everything after KQ8 (and the year 1000 date) are specific and shared by both timelines there is no need for repeating things. c. 60,000,000 BC Amber is formed. The Lizard Folk likely lived back then as well (and at some point left for the stars). c. 9,004 BC The Old Woods grieve in a time before the faeries came to the woods. c. 8,004 to 1,004 BC (date unclear but somewhere between 10,000 and 1,000 years before KQ1) Crispinophur leads the first Withdrawal from some unknown point in time (possibly as late as c. 1784 when thrashers had been invented) onto the continent of Serenia. Fairies, elves, demigods and all kinds of little folk, along with sorcerers, magicians, and many other magical schools and colors of magic joined him. Even the unicorns, giants and centaurs (other magical creatures of Greece and Rome) may have joined the first withdrawal.{C}{C}{C} They first appeared in land of Serenia possibly near the site of Crispin's house (which was said to already be there when they passed into the world); and they spread out from there. This event often marked the 'beginning of time' for those who withdrew from the future (certain folks such as Crispin and Sinofas were often considered to exist before the beginning of time). The Ancient Well in the land that would become Daventry was first used by any being who withdrew offering its sweet water.{C}{C}{C}The fairies move into the Old Wood. Daventry is founded possibly by Danes, the name originates from Danetree which means by the Danes (occured at least two millenium before KQ1 but likely have been longer.) 1200s (or 1100s) BC Trojan War occurs. Achilles fights and dies in the war. His shield is buried with him. Helen of Troy dies and is brought before Samhain. 500s BC Sun Tzu rules China. 400s BC Socrates is a philosopher in Greece (469 BC - 399 BC). c. 30 BC Cleopatra dies her spirit is brought before Samhain (Cleopatra died August 12, 30 BC). c. 21 BC The Ancient Ones inhabited the Isle of the Sacred Mountain in a time before the "Kingdom" of the Crown existed.{C}{C}{C}They lived alone in the sea. It is said that the Ancient Ones may have existed and disappeared before the first withdrawal (however it is possible a last remnant moved to Green Isles and lived there before those who withdrew colonized the Islands). Romans, Greeks and Aegyptians begin to inhabit Tamir around this time. c. 5 BC The priestesses of the ancient kingdom of Aegypt dig the Crypt in Tamir to hide the Pandora's Box and place a mummy inside to guard it.{C}{C}{C} Whateley Manor and its twin graveyards may have withdrawn to Tamir from the future to around this time (some say the tomb was there before than the manor and graveyards appeared). Perhaps the remaining Aegyptians may have been the ones who hid the key inside Whateley Manor. c. 4 BC Following some major event, Crispin begins to live anonymously in his home in Serenia for a millenium or so. Over the time he is forgotten or unoticed by the world's folk. 1 AD Start of the common era (roughly based around the estimated birth of Christ) c. 92 AD Entomon Wilson creates wandering weevils. 180 AD Weevils destroy Sideria. c. 392 AD Mosstwizzle and Brightmist are born. c. 472 AD The last time there had been a successful attack on the kingdom of Daventry. Daventry obtained the magic shield of Achilles, protecting the kingdom henceforth. c. 492 AD Weevils destroy the Vale of Obscurity. 496 AD The Genie becomes trapped in the bottle (and it would be about 500 years before the bottle is opened again).{C}{C}{C} 572 AD Daventry lost the harvest to an early autumn rainstorm (the crops had been planted before the last frost).{C}{C}{C} c. 579 AD The previous Castle of the Crown is built, was large and drafty and had been the seat of the royal family for over three hundred years. c. 796 AD The Magic Mirror again saves Daventry again. 852 AD Duchy of the Solicitous Boar is destroyed by the wandering weevils. 896 AD The date Rumplstiltkin is believed to have been born. The magic fruit begins to grow on the small magic tree in the Swamp of Tamir.{C}{C}{C} c. 898 AD Prince Cocteau is cursed by an evil hag on the Isle of the Forest one night, and is turned into a Beast. The island was cursed along with him, and strange lights could be seen from other islands. King Aliphim checked the island the next day to find that the trees had grown dense, and that there was now only one path with barriers blocking the way. He heard the sound of a beast, that drove several of his guards to madness and haunted him to the end of his days. The island was known as Isle of the Beast from then on. The last time Bump-on-the-Log moved from his current position 914 AD Rokaill is born. c. 926 AD Karn Megiddo is born. c. 945 AD Manannan kills a slave. Manannan obtains a one year old child to be his slave. 953 AD Graham is born in the spring to Hereward’s wife. 952 AD King Edward loses the Magic Mirror. A few months later, he loses the Magic Shield and his wife Queen Maylie. Not long after Edward encounters Dahlia, and remarries. On the night of the marriage, she stole the key to the treasury transformed into her true form, and stole the Chest of Gold. Gerwain begins to serve King Edward.{C}{C}{C} c. 962 AD Manannan kills a slave. Manannan obtains a one year old child to be his new slave. 965 AD Little Red Riding Hood is born in Kolyma.{C}{C}{C} 965 AD Karn Megiddo begins preparing for the great spell. 968-969 AD Telgrin is born 974 AD Rokaill turns 60. A painting is commissioned for him, and put in Castle Daventry.{C}{C}{C} Hesthia is born. 972 AD Sir Graham turns ninenteen. Sir Graham, King Edward's greatest knight finds the three treasures that the king had lost. After Graham returns the treasures, Edward dies, and King Graham coronation to the throne{C}{C}{C}. During the week long celebration, a nameless scribe writes the portion of the Chronicles of Daventry, Part I telling of Graham's adventure to become king. William is born.{C}{C}{C} 973-976 AD (KQ2 takes place either 1 year, 2 years, or 3 years or 4 years after KQ1 depending on the source) King Graham sees the face of King Edward in the Magic Mirror, who instructs him to search for a queen (this occurred about one year after KQ1). Gerwain suggests that he has a party to find maidens of the realm. Graham sees Valanice in the magic mirror and travels to Kolyma to save her from Hagatha (this occurs between 1-4 years after KQ1 depending on the source).{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C} On the first day in Kolyma, Graham opens the first door. On the second day, Graham opens the 2nd door. On the third day, Graham opens the 3rd door, and reaches the Crystal Tower, where he saves Valanice. Graham and Valanice are married in Kolyma at the monostary{C}{C}{C}. The bridge is repaired, before heading home, Valanice and Graham cross the bridge head head back to the enchanted isle, help free the lion, taking it back to its jungle home. After a slow voyage they return home. The day following their return, Prime Minister Gerwain writes the court chronicle of there adventure, and wishes them a long marriage, with many heirs. 975 AD Telgrin cuts off Owen's head, and he is locked away in a cell in the Floating Castle. 977 AD (the birth must take place five years after KQ1 in order to maintain the 25 anniversary (various sources place it 1-4 years after KQ2)) Graham turns 24 in the spring. Alexander and Rosella are born in the early autumn.{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C} Around this time, Derek Karlavaegen begins on his journeys to explore the world, becoming a writer, and selling his articles. 978 AD King Graham turns 26. Manannan kills his slave. The royal family have a summer picnic on the shores of Lake Maylie taking Alexander and Rosella with them. That evening, Manannan appeared and cast a sleep spell on the group, and kidnapped the young prince. When the spell wore off they found Alexander's cradle empty but still rocking. Valanice searched for her son in the castle nursery but found no sign of her son, and Rosella was crying uncontrollably. The castle was scoured high and low, and every inch of Daventry was searched but there was never any sign of the little boy. Manannan had returned to his home in Llewdor and renamed the boy Gwydion. One year, Derek Karlavaegen leaves for Serenia from Port Bruce in Llewdor on the Round About. At some point during the trip the compass was damaged by a storm, and the crew sailed off course for a little over a month off before the ship was destroyed in the Dangerous Currents, and Rocky Shoals near the Green Isles. Derek ended up on the shore of the Isle of the Crown. Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their first birthday. 979 AD King Graham turns 27. King Caliphim and Queen Allaria who are without children, hope for a daughter. Derek Karlavaegen finishes the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, and gives one copy to royal family and keeps one for himself, with the promise he will keep his knowledge of the islands secret. After which he returned to Daventry with the help of a spell from Caliphim's ancient court sorcerer. He was sent to a bower near the town of Serenia. He had finally arrived at the destination he had originally intended to land at when he left from Llewdor nearly a year before. Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their 2nd birthday. 980 AD King Graham turns 28. Telgrin begins apprenticeship under Owen. Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their 3rd birthday. 982 AD King Graham turns 30. Cassima is born. Lydia is born. Abdul Alhazred travels to the Green Isles, and becomes the Vizier while the king and queen take care of their new daughter. Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their 5th birthday. 984 AD Sir Graham turns 32. Karn Megiddo entered the Glamour Manarvel to complete the final part of the great spell. He left Kuzgu to collect the final parts of the spell.{C}{C}{C}. Cyril shows magical abilities, and begins apprenticeship under Olkiphon. Alexander and Rosella turned seven in autumn.{C}{C}{C}{C}{C}{C} 985 AD William has his 10th birthday in early spring, although a strange winter continues. Graham heads to Sorrowing Court to save Ahi'aorina from Dunstan and his imps to stop the continuing winter. Graham has his 33 birthday during the late spring. Alexander and Rosella turn eight. 986 AD Graham turns 34. Telgrin cuts off Owen's head, and he is locked away in a cell in the Floating Castle. Alexander and Rosella turn nine. 987 AD Graham turns 35 Rosella and Alexander turn ten in the fall. Hesthia visits Rosella at the castle, they were good friends and confided secrets in each other.{C}{C}{C} 988 AD Graham turns 36 Hesthia continued to visit Rosella. Rosella and Alexander turn eleven in the fall. 991 AD Benjamin is born in the spring. Graham turns 39 The representative of the Daventry weavers' guild has reasonable success at selling his wares in the late summer. Rosella turns 14 in the autumn. 992 AD Graham turns 40. Betony is born. The gnomes begin selling their wares in the market. During summer, while her family is away in a neighboring kingdom. She decides that she wants to run the kingdom, since she is the princess. She starts preparing for the Harvest Festival, and has a ancient stump removed, releasing a swarm of Weevils on the land. At the same a piper is traveling through the land leading a bunch of sloks to take them to a place where they won't cause trouble. Due to more mistakes by Rosella the sloks are freed. Rosella ultimately stops the sloks, and weevils and saves Daventry, and celebrate the Feast of the Harvest Moon, before her parents get home., ultimately saving Daventry, and the rest of the world. Rosella and Alexander turn 15 in the autumn. 993 AD Graham turns 41. In the summer, Rosella would have let old child-kidnapping sisters out of the dungeon giving them a chance to plead for parole.{C}{C}{C} Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their sixteenth birthday. 994 AD Graham turns 42. Cassima is kidnapped from the Land of the Green Isles by Mordack.{C}{C}{C} Roger Wilco accidently crashed a ship in Daventry's moat after pushing a 'don't press button'. Alexander and Rosella turn 17 during the autumn. 995 AD Graham turns 43. As Gwydion was a few weeks from his 18th birthday, he set a plan into motion to defeat the evil wizard Manannan and escape from Llewdor. He learned from an oracle of his true identity and his sister's imminent death from the Three-Headed Dragon ravaging Daventry. He decided to travel Daventry to save her. After a short voyage on a pirate ship, he reached Daventry. He was able to save his sister Rosella, and the kingdom of Daventry from the dragon. They return home and have a short reunion together. The joy of the reunion proved to be a strain on forty-two year old, Graham's heart. About an hour later he collapsed from a heart attack. Rosella was overcome with grief and sat by the magic mirror wishing she could save him. Her sorrow traveled through the magic mirror and called forth The Good Fairy and Queen of Tamir, Genesta, who revealed to Rosella the existence of a magical fruit that could save her father's life. Rosella agreed to help Genesta, who in turn, used her magic to transport Rosella to the kingdom of Tamir. Once there, she vowed to both help the fairy queen and retrieve the mystical fruit.After a long and perilous adventure, Rosella accomplished her goals by retrieving the magical fruit, defeating the evil fairy sorceress Lolotte, and returning Genesta's life preserving talisman to her. Genesta then returned her home so she could give the fruit to King Graham. Around this time Alexander visits Morowyn.{C}{C}{C} Alexander begins journeying abroad he travels to the western sea summon Cthulhu to destroy the Pirates who tried to enslave him. A few months after Alexander's escape, Derek Karlavaegen moved into the Manannan's house (he saw no sign of the wizard). Rosella and Alexander turn 18 in the autumn.{C}{C}{C} 996 AD Alexander returns from journeying abroad. The Large Oak Tree near castle Daventry is destroyed by lightning during a storm. Alexander sets out on a journey to the floating castle and saves his father soul from Telgrin. During this time Rosella was visiting Lycathia. Graham turns 44. King Graham sets out for a walk near Lake Maylie on a wonderful spring day. While he is gone Mordack steals his castle and kidnaps his family. He is brought to Serenia by Cedric who points him in the right direction. After several side tracks in the land of Serenia, King Graham finally reaches Mordack's Island and saves his family. Alexander also briefly visits Mordack's island to study the wizard's grimoire the Objurgation of Souls. He writes on iconomancy. While teaching at the Royal Academy, on his return he published his second book; Iconomancy: A Magic Without Words. Also had brief magical communication with Cassima (but they never physically met). Alexander briefly visited Morowyn and his apprentices (Lydia and Cyril) during the summer. Rosella and Alexander turn 19 in the autumn. 997 AD Daventry celebrates the 25th anniversary of Graham’s coronation. Almost a year after Mordack was defeated, Alexander sees Cassima in the mirror, a few days later he traveled to Llewdor to meet Derek Karlavaegen and learn about the Green Isles. He then makes a three month voyage to the islands. Over the course of three days he saves the kingdom from Abdul Alhazred. A week later Alexander and Cassima are married. Graham turns 45. Alexander and Cassima take trips across the Northern Sea to visit Daventry. They and the Captain play games of King's Questions to pass the time. Not long after Rosella and Valanice were in Daventry's castle garden, Valanice wanted her daughter to get married as she was reaching marriageable age. They ended up traveling to Eldritch and Etheria, where they saved Edger and his family. Only a short period of time had passed in Daventry while they were gone, due to Eldritch's time moving faster than Daventry's. When they returned to Daventry, they told Graham of their adventures. Fey's Tailorshop has its first anniversary event honoring King Graham at their annual clearance sale and the return of the golden needle. The twins turn twenty in the fall. -Baggins (talk) 16:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC)